


Choices in the Sky

by Omnicat



Category: Char's Counterattack, Universal Century Gundam
Genre: Canon Setting, Family, Gen, Introspection, Missing Scene, Newtypes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-05
Updated: 2012-01-05
Packaged: 2017-10-29 00:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/313634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One way or the other, it would all be over soon.</p><p>Mirai contemplates matters while on the road with Cheimin, trying to flee Hong Kong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choices in the Sky

Mirai had a feeling this war wouldn’t last very long, and she had learned long ago - so many battles just like this one ago she’d lost count - not to worry about her feelings being misguided. That ever so faint pressure in her mind, like the distant rumblings of a thunderstorm far, far away, would lift again quickly. Bright and Hathaway wouldn’t be in danger for long. The wait for the shadow of death to appear in the sky would not be endless. It would all be over soon.

One way or the other.

Chaos and panic thrummed into her from all around; her awareness of her husband and son and the frenzy surrounding them was a tingle emanating from the very depth of her nerves; the knowledge that soon the very arch of the sky could collapse, crush them, fill earth and space alike with unfathomable suffering, was like a physical weight in her chest. It was as unsettling as it always would be, and their attempts to get as far away from Hong Kong as possible were as desperate as that of all the others crowding the roads, but at the same time, she was filled with a peculiar calm.

One way or the other.

If worse came to worse and even her best wasn’t good enough to save them, she and Cheimin would be... okay. Their souls would be at peace. The wound in everybody’s hearts would be as clean as such a thing ever could be. She had realised she was taking a risk with Hathaway that had nothing to do with his survival, but she knew it was the right decision. She knew, with every fibre of her being - the pilot, the soldier, the lover, the mother, the newtype. Hathaway had always taken the absence of his father harder than Cheimin; space, and the battleship, where his parents had met and Mirai developed the abilities that kept their family together, were the only things that might still help him understand.

She would worry later, second-guess herself later, about how she’d made such an impossible decision so easily. She was only human, after all. But later. Right now, everything but the present faded in the face of _If there will even be a later._

Keeping her head cool had always been one of her strengths. If it was at all possible to keep herself and Cheimin alive, she would ensure they lived. Just as she had ensured that, whatever may happen to the part of her family that was out of her grasp, Hathaway would have at least one chance to reconcile the conflict in his heart before the end. The battlefield would always be there, it seemed, but the chance to reap the strange flowers that grew between the wrecked metal and blood spatter was fleeting.

It could all be over in a flash.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments on older fics will ALWAYS remain welcome.


End file.
